


Freedom of the Press

by HoodinisHarmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodinisHarmony/pseuds/HoodinisHarmony
Summary: Being the two most famous people in Britain meant they were constantly under the eyes of the Press, so why don’t they just give them something truly newsworthy?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	1. Chapter 1

“Minister Granger! Any word on the ongoing peace talks with Bulgaria?”

“Auror Potter! How goes the continuing hunt of the remaining Death Eaters?”

“Minister Granger! Auror Potter!”

That was all they heard. Hermione hid a grimace as they walked through the main atrium of the Ministry, knowing that if she let loose, someone would be writing a front page article on how she was somehow “failing the country.”

It was a bunch of bullshite, if you asked her. 

Harry walked slightly behind her, being the head of her personal detail. If someone wanted to get to her, they’d have to go through him, and no one wanted to try and piss off the man who took down Britain’s darkest lord in decades. His face was set into a neutral gaze, eyes constantly scanning the crowd, his wand palmed and pointed at the floor. To someone looking, it was as if a machine had taken over his body and it was just going through it’s programmed motions.

Only Hermione was able to see the mild annoyance hidden within his eyes.

She leaned back slightly, putting her voice at a volume only Harry would be able to hear. “What’s on the agenda for today?” 

Harry quickly ran through his mental planner, before his deep voice entered her ears. “Well, aside from the conference we’re currently walking to, you’ve got a lunch meeting with the PM, and a meeting with all the Heads of Departments later in the evening.” He smirked slightly, and Hermione could hear a distant squeal from a BWL fangirl. “And then it’s dinner with your best friend and bodyguard.”

She had to repress a shiver at that. His voice always sent her into a mental frenzy, imagining that voice whispering sweet nothings as he took her against the wall-

No. Not again. She couldn’t afford to have those thoughts at work again. Last time she did, she had holed herself up in her office and not come out for hours.

‘Besides,’ she thought bitterly. ‘He doesn’t feel the same anyways.’ She schooled her features, before continuing on her path towards the raised platform where she’d be making her monthly State of the Country address. Her inner thoughts were interrupted by a yell, and she looked up to see a man running straight towards her. Her eyes widened, before an arm pulled her back, and suddenly, Harry stood in front, fist already cocked back.

She watched as the muscles in his arm rippled, before his hand flew forward, knocking the running man straight in the jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground. A look of fury was etched onto his face. Cameras flashed all around the atrium, but Harry was fully focused on the dazed man on the ground.

“I thought we had come to an agreement, Murdoch.” His voice was clipped, teeth slightly bared. “Was the last talk not enough for you?”

Silas Murdoch was a...well to be honest, he was someone Hermione had hoped to forget. Back during her tenure as an intern, she and Silas had met during a Department meeting. She and him soon became enamoured with each other, having conversations whenever the other was available, going on dinner dates, the whole shebang. 

Then she had caught him cheating, with him saying she was just a stepping stone to him, breaking her heart. 

When she began to rapidly rise through the ranks of the Ministry, he slowly began to try and worm his way back into her life, but at every turn, Harry was there waiting. She had begged him not to speak to Silas, wanting to be rid of the man, but it was apparent that he didn’t leave things settled.

As the man was cuffed and levitated away, Hermione whispered out to Harry. “Last talk?”

Harry had a small blush appear on his face, before responding back. “I’ll tell you about it later.”

She pouted jokingly, before smiling. “You better.”

He smiled at her, eyes crinkling a little, and it sent her heart stuttering. “Anything for you, Mione.”

He took the lead, which she was slightly thankful for, since she was currently struggling to keep her mind under control. The nerve of that man! Didn’t he know what affect his words had on her?

He had been doing this for months now, seeming to drop hints on his feelings, only to pull away and act like nothing happened! 

She was so frustrated that she nearly missed Harry’s grumble before they made it to the platform. “Ah shite, Skeeter’s gonna have a field day with this.” He wiped a hand down his face, running his fingers through the short beard he kept, and Hermione made her decision.

‘Ah, sod it.’ Screw waiting.

She took a hold on his arm, causing him to look at her with surprise. Her face was set in determination, with a smirk growing on it. “Mione?”

“Let’s give her something to talk about then.” 

She moved quickly, standing on her toes to reach his lips, an arm wrapping around his neck. Fireworks exploded in her mind, the feeling of his soft lips sending her mind into overdrive.

When he grabbed her waist and his tongue lapped against her lips, her mind blanked out, before starting again in a sprint. She pulled away, panting, absentmindedly noticing the camera flashes and reporters screaming out, demanding answers. She was only focused on the man in front of her, his emerald eyes sparkling and his raven black hair tousled. The grin on his face spoke volumes, and he neared her ear.

“I was planning on doing that during dinner, but I should’ve known better than to keep you waiting. Should’ve expected you to get what you want when you want it.” She blushed slightly, before intertwining her fingers with his. There’d be a lot to deal with, she knew that for a fact, but she decided that moment that she didn’t care.

‘Let the press have their day,’ she thought happily. ‘I’ve got all I need.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I didn’t think I’d make another part to this, but I’ve been struck with a craving for Ministry!HHr recently. Hope you all enjoy it!

“Fuck.”

That one word reverberated through the walls of Minister Hermione Granger’s office as she put her back against her door and slid slowly down to the floor. Clutched in one of her hands was the morning copy of The Witch Weekly. Plastered on it’s front page was the main reason why she was feeling this way.

**BRITAIN’S NEW POWER COUPLE?**

‘Reported and Written by Matilda Senhall’

‘In a shocking reveal right before yesterday’s State of the Country address, Minister Granger took ahold of Auror Captain Harry Potter, who is currently employed as the Minister’s personal bodyguard, and kissed him in front of the entire crowd that had amassed for the conference. This took place after the rather rousing event and arrest of one Silas Murdoch, an old flame of our lovely Minister. 

After bursting from the main crowd, he sprinted full force towards the Minister, before Auror Captain Potter pulled her behind his form and proceeded to throw the cleanest punch this reporter has ever seen. After Mister Murdoch was escorted from the premise, the Minister and her Bodyguard shared a small moment to themselves, soft smiles being shown, before Auror Captain Potter took the lead. 

Our Minister seemed to be frustrated by his response however, and right before they stepped onto the main stage, our Minister decided to take matters into her own hands, taking Auror Captain Potter by his tie and kissing him senseless.

Undeterred by the bedlam that surrounded them, the pair skillfully dodged any questions directed about their relationship, before slipping deeper into the Ministry. 

We at the Witch Weekly are determined to get to the bottom of this ongoing story. One thing is for certain however, and that is the fact that many young witches have unfortunately lost their chance at claiming out Saviour’s heart.’

She would never regret her decision to make her move, that was a god-given fact of her life. The past day and a half had been nothing but bliss for her and Harry.

The press was just an exhausting annoyance. 

She expected a crowd to welcome her to work the next day, but she hadn’t been fully prepared for what seemed like half of Magical Britain on her doorstep, demanding details and answers.

She sighed, digging her palms into her eyelids, before standing up and locking her door, intending to have a moment of peace.

The quiet crack behind her changed those plans, and she quickly whipped around, reaching for her wand...

...only to see Harry standing there, coffee and takeout held in his hands. A sheepish smile was on his face, and she shot one back in return. He stood in his standard Auror uniform, his white dress shirt tucked into a pair of black slacks held up by suspenders. His boots shined like they always did, and his sleeves were buttoned up, showing his toned arms to the world.

He was oh so incredibly hot, Hermione thought with a heated smile.

He set the food down and engulfed her in a hug, kissing her forehead gently. “I know I’m late, you can punish me for it later. Just thought you’d appreciate a quiet breakfast with your newly-minted boyfriend.” His voice rumbled and sent shivers through her body, her heart jolting especially at the self-appointed title of ‘boyfriend’ he gave himself.

She hummed into his chest, inhaling deeply. He smelled distinctly of treacle tart and the rain, despite it being the driest autumn they had in years, and she couldn’t get enough of it. 

“I would love that.” She pulled back and got on her toes once more to kiss him softly. Pulling away slightly, she rubbed the tip of her nose against his, before a Cheshire grin appeared on her pretty little mouth. “I’m more likely to reward you for doing this.”

His eyes widened slightly, a small smile appearing on his lips. He was very notably trying to ignore the burning in his ears. “Reward me, eh? For being your glorified intern?” 

She pulled away, walking to her desk and pulling one of the steaming coffee cups from its cardboard coaster. “You’ll be anything I need you to be, Mister Potter, just like how I’ll be anything you wish me to be.” She took a long pull from the cup, smiling as she felt the taste of it. One cream and two sugars, just how she loved it. Trust him to know even the smallest things.

He sauntered over to her desk, his arms propping him up as he leaned in close. She squeaked behind her coffee cup, seeing a burning desire beneath his glowing green eyes. The blush that had overtaken her face must have been a beacon of some sort, but Harry made no indication that he noticed.

Or cared.

“And what if,” he drawled out softly, his voice flowing from his mouth, “I desire you to be Missus Potter?” 

A billion images flashed through her mind at that question, all moving too quickly for her to process any of them. All save for one.

Her and Harry, settled in a cottage somewhere in the English Countryside, the sun cresting over the horizon as they sat on a porch swing. Within her arms, she held a small baby girl, with her frizzy brown hair and his striking green eyes.

It was all she’d ever wanted and needed.

“I think,” she responded, tilting her head closer to his, “that I would very happily agree to your terms.” 

He smiled, pressing his lips against hers, before pressing their foreheads together.

“It doesn’t have to be today. It can be tomorrow, next week, next month, whenever. But I will be asking that question.” Her heart soared, and behind her closed eyelids, she could feel tears build up. 

“And when that day comes,” she whispered out, “I’ll say yes every time.”

He smiled, settling down in the soft chair behind his legs. The next few minutes were spent in silence, both having their fill of the English breakfast Harry had brought, before she saw Harry smirk.

“So,” he drew out the end of the word, leaning in with a mischievous smirk on his face. “What does this ‘reward’ entail?” 

She inhaled deeply, before reaching over the table and pulling him in gently by his tie, a coy smile growing on her face.

“Well,” she started, her fingers slowly tracing up his chest, “the press will definitely want to know what’s happening behind these doors...” 

He smiled, before she yanked him in hard.

Yes, the press could think whatever they wanted. They would always have the last laugh.


End file.
